1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to automatic control of monitoring and simulation within closed-loop control methodologies applied to the field of on-line business bandwidth management tools.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Simply stated, the current rate of change in business bandwidth management is getting out of control. IT business owners and service providers are struggling to manage business systems. Transport of data is exploding at unbelievable growth rates and some service providers are straining at full capacity. Even though data from multimedia networks is still a relatively small proportion of the whole, this is expected to change in the near future. The performance of these streaming protocols is not visible to network probes and sniffers. Service providers and business managers mistrust each other due to the stressful environment. Most service provider contracts are now mandating service level agreements (SLAs) to try to get a mechanism in place to enforce what is promised versus what is delivered. Business managers are contemplating increasing their outsourcing due to the need for outside assistance in managing their networks and therefore new dynamic services are needed. Furthermore, in view of the fact that dynamic routing and the impending internet to “virtual” services model will obsolete current modeling and planning tools new solutions are needed.